


Mikleo Loses a Bet

by seraphic_gate



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Chapter 3 is SMUT, M/M, chapter 2 is an image, food competition, mikleo wears a sexy cat costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo thinks he knows everything there is to know about Sorey.  When Zaveid challenges Mikleo to a food-related showdown, Edna decides how to punish the loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the heck is Sorey _doing_ over there?"

"He's hunting."

"Hunting?"

The seraphim had spread out to help their human companions, Sorey and Rose, complete camp preparations. First they had to clear the area of any nuisance monsters, then find fire wood, and food to cook. Mikleo had procured a few wild vegetables. They were perfectly ripe, and he couldn't wait to show Sorey. He knew Sorey would be happy to see some vegetation after so many nights eating nothing but boar's meat.

"Yeah," Mikleo sighed. He had come to check on Zavied and make sure their wind seraph was doing his part. He found Zavied watching Sorey from a hill about a hundred feet away. Sorey, unaware of his audience, was tip-toeing around a bush with his sword in hand, clumsily losing his balance as he tried to sneak up on a squirrel. Mikleo couldn't help but smile. "Nobody really showed him how to do it. I mean, Seraphim don't hunt much. When they did, they would use traps rather than run up and try to kill something with their bare hands. Sorey just sort of taught himself, with mixed results."

Zavied slapped himself in the face.  "He's not even standing upwind!"

"I know."

Zavied scratched his head. "He can't be hunting. He's got to be looking for something. No animal could fall prey to _that_."

"Despite his demeanor, he's gotten adept at catching things.  He's pretty good at cooking them, too."

"No way!" Zavied groaned. "Don't let him try to cook. His heart is there, but he always turns up something inedible."

"No, really, when it comes to plain old sticks of meat, Sorey is good. I mean, yeah, don't let him try to season it or make any side dishes, but he really does have some skill at smoking meat."

Zavied had started chuckling at part of that sentence, and Mikleo really didn't know why. "What's funny?"

"Mik-boy, you think you have the man all figured out, don't you?"

"When it comes to Sorey, of course I do." Mikleo turned his chin up, haughty.

"I bet I have some insights into Sorey that you couldn't even begin to understand."

"You?" Mikleo scoffed. "As if you could come even close."

"You're the Sorey expert, huh?"

"Of course I am!" Mikleo was beginning to get seriously agitated by all this. To make matters worse, Edna walked up to them at that point.  He clenched his fists, anticipating more trouble.

"Oh, little Meebo is all red in the face. What did mean old Zavied do to him this time?"

Zavied let out a huge guffaw. "Meebo here thinks he knows everything there is to know about Sorey, and nobody can know anything better."

Edna rest her umbrella on her shoulder and smirked. "Well, of _course_ he thinks that."

"I don't think so, I _know_ it!" Mikleo heard the sharpness in his voice too late, and cleared his throat, trying to hide his attempts to calm himself. "You guys couldn't possibly know him as well as I do."

"Sounds like fightin' words!" Zavied shouted. "Let's make a bet!"

"Oh, yes." Edna grinned darkly and spun the shaft of her umbrella. "And a bet needs a stake."

Zavied turned face to face with Edna now, cutting Mikleo out of the conversation. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, simply observing Sorey and predicting his behaviors would present too many variables. It would be easy for Sorey to notice us, too. We need a direct competition of your skills in regards to suiting Sorey's needs. Whoever loses..." Her smile took on an even more sinister glare.

"Yeah?" Mikleo was getting impatient with this.

"Whoever loses has to wear a costume of my choosing."

"You're hardly an impartial party!" Mikleo stomped his foot.

"So, you think you'll lose? I thought there was no way Zavied could know your precious Sorey better than you."

"He can't, and I won't lose!"

Zavied and Edna shared the same kind of ominous grin that made Mikleo suspect he shouldn't have made this bet.

\- - -

That night, both Mikleo and Zavied prepared meals. Being out in the wild lands between towns presented an extra challenge for Mikleo. He couldn't find the ingredients or the tools to make Sorey the best meal of his life, but he was confident that it could beat whatever Zavied was putting together.

"Eat up!" Zavied said, and set his plate in front of Sorey and Rose, who sat side by side on a log. They both looked back at Zavied in confusion and wonder.

Lailah, the only seraph unaware of the bet, inspected it. "How nice of you to cook," she said. "Very unlike you."

"I have so many skills you've never even laid your eyes on," Zavied said with a lecherous croon to his voice.

"Oh god." Rose rolled her eyes. "Shut up and let us eat your stupid food."

Zavied had presented nothing but a roasted boar's leg he'd been cooking for hours on a low, steady heat.

"This smells delicious," Sorey said.

Rose shrugged. "Aren't you tired of boar?"

Sorey grinned through a mouth stuffed with meat. "Nope, I never get tired of boar's meat."

Mikleo's heart fell when he heard it. He presented his own dish. It was a colorful salad of spring lettuce and carefully gathered herbs. He had candied the fruit and made a vinegar dressing, sweet and savory flavors perfectly balanced. "Now that's more like it!" Rose cheered, grabbing the bowl. "This looks awesome, thank you, Mikleo!"

"N-no, let Sorey have some," Mikleo stuttered until he felt an umbrella in his back.

"The rules are no talking up your dish," she whispered to him. Well, it was more like a growl. Mikleo bit his tongue.

"This looks good too," Sorey said. He shared the bowl with Rose. "How did you make these berries so pretty? You didn't have to do all that."

"Mikleo's such a darling," Rose said, now her face was stuffed. "But yeah, so why are you guys acting all weird? What's with the celebrity treatment all of the sudden?"

"I'll have a bite too," Lailah said. "It looks so delicious."

Edna stepped between Mikleo and Zavied, and tapped her umbrella against the ground. "Votes please," she said. "Which dish was better?"

Rose looked up.  "Huh?"

"I like Mikleo's!" Lailah said. "Oh, but Zavied made a very nice effort as well."

"Seraphim votes don't count."

"Oh?" Lailah looked a bit disappointed, but was enjoying the food too much to worry about what was being voted on.

"Vote?" Sorey looked up, eyes wide like a deer's. "What's going on?"

Edna did not offer an explanation. "Do you like the boar or the salad?"

Rose raised her hand energetically. "Salad! Mikleo's salad all the way!" she shouted. Mikleo was inwardly flattered about Rose's vote, she didn't usually seem to notice him much, but hers just wasn't the one vote he really needed tonight.

Sorey took on his thinking expression. Legs crossed, looking up slightly, knuckles of one hand at his chin. "Hm, I'm gonna have to go with the boar," he said. Mikleo's heart hit the ground. Zavied cheered.

"Really?" Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, it was cooked well, but we've been having it every night since we left town."

"I know, and I love it!"

"Well," Mikleo cleared his throat against his hand, covering his mouth. "I'll remember that next time."

"Huh?" And now what Mikleo really feared. Not only had he lost, but now Sorey would have to feel bad about it once he found out. "But the salad is good too," he said, "and the girls loved it. You don't need to change the recipe.  I think they work best as a pair, really.  A protein needs a vegetable, and a vegetable needs a protein." He grinned and put his hands on his knees like he had thought of a great idea. "We should make two dishes every night!"

"That's a good idea, Sorey," Mikleo said. He hadn't really heard him.

"Huh? You're not going to say 'stop being an idiot, Sorey,' or something?"

"No, I think I'll just..."

Zavied put his arm on Mikleo's shoulder and pulled him aside. "Look, this is just a little fun," he said. "All I wanted to show you is, you can't ever know all of a man's heart. If you don't realize that, you can't truly know a man."

"Gee, thanks for that advice." He pushed against Zavied, but the wind seraph was so much taller than him, and pulled him in closer without any effort.

"You don't have to pay your dues if you don't want to," he said. "I don't really need to see you in a sexy cat costume. Now, if it was Lailah.."

"Is that what Edna agreed on?" Mikleo slapped his face with his palm and groaned. "No, no, I won't recant. A man must always honor his bets."

Zavied let him go, but gave him a hard slap on the back. "Good man," he said. "Respect."

\- - -

It was hard to see Zavied respecting him at all in this outfit Edna picked out. Once they had gotten to Lastonbell, she disappeared for a while along with Rose.  Every moment she was gone made Mikleo more and more anxious. When the two of them returned to the inn's room, Edna swinging a paper bag in her hand, he swallowed his pride and snatched it from her. "This can't be all of it," he said, looking into the bag's contents.  
  
"I tried to help," Rose said. "But she had to go for the skimpiest one."

Edna grinned. "Don't worry. It stretches out to cover, you know, everything."

Mikleo grumbled several curses and went into the bathroom to change. It certainly didn't cover _enough_. It consisted of a black one-peice with shorts that would make Alisha blush. Open back, because the legs being bare weren't enough already? Long sheer sleeves for... something. "Do these go on my legs or my arms?" he shouted to Edna through the door.

"Your legs, Meebo," she answered. He groaned again.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized that the only way to keep on top of this would be to own it. Take his licks. Make fun of himself before Edna had a chance to.

He came out of the bathroom with the bell collar, tail, and ears on, thigh high stocking hugging his legs. The tight one piece barely covering his butt. Little cat charm hanging from his wrist. "Meow. Are you happy?"

Edna fell on the floor laughing. Mikleo had never seen her laugh other than a gruff heckling snicker, so to see her gasping for air and rolling around was unreal. He almost felt embarrassed for _her_ , but comparatively, he couldn't be. "Ah ha ha!" She cackled. He was glad humans couldn't hear her, or else she'd wake up the entire city. "Meebo is so sexy!"

 _Sexy?_ He managed to keep his arms down by his sides, fighting the urge to cover himself up. That would really make it worse. He looked around the room at everyone gathered. Zavied's eyes were wide open with an expression more shock than humor. "God damn Mik," Zavied said, half in a laugh. "You have the stuff to make a man question himself a little."

"Now, now," Lailah interjected. Thankfully, she wasn't looking at him with any lust or giddy ridicule in her eyes. "Mikleo is being quite honorable holding to his wager, and we should all respect him for it."

"Oh yeah, I definitely respect him," Zavied said. He pulled the tip of his hat down over his eyes. "I just don't know how long I can look at him."

"Don't tease poor Mikleo too cruelly," Lailah said, waving her finger in Zavied and Edna's direction. She walked over and leaned in against Mikleo's shoulder. "Oh, but you do make such a cute kitty," she said, and stroked his head with her palm flat.

"Damn it, Lailah!" Mikleo crossed his arms over his chest. The bell around his neck jingled when he moved. He glared at Lailah, she removed her hand.

"Sorey?" Rose, seated on the bed, covered her giggles with her hand. She nudged Sorey in the shoulder with her foot. "Haven't you got anything to say about this?"

Sorey was sitting on the floor with his legs folded under himself. He'd been in that same pose of thoughtful pondering ever since Mikleo stepped out of the bathroom. He wasn't blushing or giggling. Mikleo felt such relief to see him that way, he sighed. "What if," Sorey began to say, choosing his words very carefully. "What if the ears actually made you hear better? Wouldn't that be cool?"

Everyone simultaneously groaned.

"And the tail, maybe it could hold an extra weapon?"

Zavied bent over and slapped Sorey on the shoulder. "If only we could all be as pure as you."

Lailah brushed her dress off, even though there was nothing on it. "Well, we've all seen it now," she said. "Shouldn't we go?"

"Ah, yes," Zavied said. "No point in making him walk through the street, since humans can't see him anyway."

"Thank god for that," Mikleo grumbled.

Edna stood and poked Mikleo in the back with her umbrella. It made him jump, and the shorts rode up even farther, to his dismay. Edna was on the verge of cracking up again. "Oh man, I thought I was done laughing but then you went all rigid and poofy just like a scared--"

"Come on, Edna," Rose said, directing Edna out of the room by her shoulders. "You got your kicks, now let's leave the boys alone."

They filtered out through the door one by one. Zavied slapped the top of the door's frame as he left. Lailah gave one last blushing look at Mikleo over her shoulder. Rose had to push Edna, still fighting a fit of giggles. Then the door was closed, and Mikleo's shoulders finally slacked. "Uhg," he groaned. "That could have been worse, I guess."

"Oh," Sorey said, standing up, "and you could have real claws, you know? Sharp ones?

Mikleo sighed. Sorey was looking at him with sparkling eyes, honestly enthralled by the simple thought of his battle cat. “Just shut up and help me get out of this thing.”  

 


	2. Mikkitty or Kittyleo??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Image of the cat costume Mikleo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the cat costume Mikleo I did in case you need some visual representation of this to get the full effect.


	3. The Sin Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Sorey and Mikleo are alone with the cat costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so this chapter is a lot different from the first one. It'll have explicit boinking. It just didn't seem right to have a kinky cat costume and not a smut scene so ???

Mikleo started pawing at the back of his neck. The clasp on the collar Edna had bought was a lot harder to undo than it was to snap together in the first place.

Sorey didn't respond to his plea for help, but only stood there looking at him. There was a vacant glimmer in his eyes. He was probably still dreaming about Battle Cat. “Sorey? Today, please.”

“Oh!” Sorey snapped back to reality. “Um.” He began to mumble, and his fingers flipped one of his feather earrings as his eyes darted left and right. “But you just put it on.”

“You think I enjoy wearing this?”

“Well? Isn't it kind of fun to wear something like that?”

Mikleo sighed and pinched his forehead. “No, Sorey. It's not fun. I lost a bet. It's supposed to be embarrassing.”

“Why would you be embarrassed?”

“Why would I--” Mikleo couldn't even complete the sentence. He was speechless. Sorey really didn't have a clue at all.

Sorey stopped fidgeting with his earring and instead tapped his fingers against his chin, thinking. “What kind of bet did you lose, anyway?”

“At the cook-off,” he grumbled. “I bet Zaveid I could make something you'd like more than he could, and you liked his stupid boar roast.”

“But I loved your salad too!” Sorey smiled in that warm sort of way that made it difficult to be mad at him. “I love everything you cook for me, Mikleo.”

“Yeah, well, I should have known you'd rather have the meat.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault.” Mikleo exhaled a deep breath. “I guess I was thinking more about what I wanted you to like, and not what you really do.”

“Mikleo?” Mikleo looked up at Sorey and found him blushing and scratching his cheek. “Could I, um... could I kiss you?”

Mikleo looked back at him wide-eyed and blank. “Huh?” It took him a moment to fully process it. “Since when do you have to ask permission?”

“Well I know you aren't comfortable being in that costume and I didn't want to make it worse.”

“You may kiss me,” Mikleo said. “I mean, if you must.”

Sorey leaned in and kissed Mikleo gently on his lips. His touch was so slight, Mikleo thought he hadn't been kissed so gingerly since they were children. Then after barely brushing their lips together, Sorey pulled away.

“Why are you acting so weird?”

Sorey's face was getting redder by the second. “You're just so cute. The cat thing really suits you.”

Now Mikleo was starting to feel flushed in the face. “Stop being an idiot.”

“No, I really mean it,” he said. “Your eyes are big and shiny like a cat's, you know? And it's true that you don't like dogs.”

“Well, why should I?” Mikleo turned his nose up and folded his arms across his chest. “They bark at me.”

“And that pouty face you make,” Sorey sighed. “You're a perfect kitty cat.”

“Stop it, Sorey!”

“Sorry, I'm sorry!” Sorey laughed, holding his hands up defensively as if he might get smacked at any moment. “I didn't mean to offend you.”

“You're not offending me, you're making me feel weird.”

“Weird?”

“You're looking at me funny.”

“Am I?”

Sorey lifted his hand and extended it towards Mikleo, very slowly and carefully as if Mikleo was a skittish animal. He reached behind the left ear of Mikleo's costume and scratched.

“I can't feel it you know,” Mikleo groaned, but he shivered because of the way Sorey's fingers brushed his scalp. “It's just a costume! Uhg, you're so dumb.”

“Good kitty,” Sorey said with a goofy grin. “Would you like some milk, kitty?”

Mikleo batted Sorey's arm away from himself. “What kind of crap are you saying?” he spat. “What is that even supposed to mean?”

Sorey raised his hands back up in defeat. “I-I dunno, I was just trying to get into it!”

“I don't need you to get _into it_!”

Sorey smiled again in a way that melted Mikleo's icy mood whenever he saw it. He didn't protest when Sorey wrapped an arm around him. “You take such good care of your skin,” Sorey said. “But no one ever gets to see it.”

“You get to see it,” Mikleo grumbled. “Occasionally.”

“Don't you think you look nice in something like this?”

Mikleo hid his face against Sorey's shoulder. “I couldn't even look in the mirror, I was so embarassed.”

“Well, now it's just us.” Sorey kept his arm around Mikleo and led him a few wobbling steps backwards towards the mirror that hung over the room's vanity. “Look, come on, just look.”

Mikleo looked over his shoulder behind himself at the mirror. His back was bare where Sorey was holding him. The heart-shaped cut made his waist look even more slender than it already was. It took a minute, but he did kind of like the way Sorey's arm looked around his waist.

Sorey kissed his cheek while he was distracted.

“Sorey,” Mikleo said. “The others are gone, so...”

“Hm,” Sorey pretended to ponder. “If you hate this costume that much, I guess you could take it off.”

Mikleo scowled at that. “ _Really_?”

“Let's start with this part.” He pulled at the halter tie that held the jumper up.

“That's the only part that covers me!”

Sorey didn't respond except for with a silly grin.

Maybe it was because he was a seraph, or maybe it was in his individual nature, but Mikleo didn't feel needy for Sorey's touch all too often. He liked being near him, sleeping by his side, or at most, he might take his hand when nobody was looking. He liked it when Sorey pecked at his cheek or stole a kiss, but it wasn't something he craved when he was lonely at night. For him to feel heat in his face like this, tingling in his palms and in the soles of his feel, it took something extra. He just never thought it would be something as dumb as cat ears.

He kissed Sorey's stupid grinning face and got nothing but teeth at first. Then Sorey realized what was happening, what was about to happen, and kissed him back. He fumbled with the ties behind Mikleo's neck, and Mikleo could feel his hands shaking against his skin.

Sorey successfully pulled the tight little suit off Mikleo's upper body, leaving him to peel it the rest of the way down and kick it from his legs. This left him completely naked except for the ears, collar, gloves, and the ridiculous thigh-high stockings. Mikleo felt a snap and yelped against Sorey's mouth as Sorey pulled the edge on his left stocking and let it slap back against his thigh. “You asshole!”

Sorey laughed in response and flipped Mikleo around so that his back was against his chest. He held him tightly to himself and rest his chin on Mikleo's shoulder. They looked into the mirror that was in front of them.

Mikleo gasped to see the bareness of his own body in the reflection, and Sorey's hands sliding over his hips. “Sorey.”

Sorey froze in place and lifted his head from kissing Mikleo's shoulders. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I was going to say...” Mikleo swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He turned back to face Sorey. “You should take your clothes off, too.”

Sorey didn't waste any time whipping his shirt over his shoulders.

“Now you're looking at me funny,” Sorey said, in response to the wide-eyed stare that Mikleo was giving him.

“I just,” Mikleo started to say. “It's been a long time and...” He averted his eyes but kept looking back. “You look different.”

“Huh?”

“Your um,” Mikleo waved his hand over Sorey's abdomen. “Your whole... this area...”

“I guess I am getting more of a workout lately with all the travel,” he said with a laugh. Then leaned in and spoke against Mikleo's ear. “You would too, if you weren't always riding around in my head.”

Mikleo didn't hear what he was saying, all he thought about was the breath in his ear making his skin prickle up. “Pants, too.”

“Can you say it more cat-like?”

Mikleo glared at Sorey. “How exactly would a cat tell you to take your pants off?”

“I dunno, like, meow meow meow?”

“Sorey...” Mikleo groaned and tightened his grip on Sorey's bare shoulders until he was pinching him. Sorey grimaced and was no doubt bracing himself for some kind of injury which he knew he deserved. But Mikleo decided instead to lean in and say, in a low sultry tone, “ _Meow, moew, meow._ ”

Sorey's face went deep red and he was speechless except for the choking sound coming out of his throat. That made the bet and the costume, the whole thing, worth it.

“Well,” Mikleo said, snickering, “are you gonna take your pants off or just stand there?”

Sorey snapped back to reality and scrambled to get his pants off. In his hurry to comply, he tripped and had to hold onto Mikleo for balance.

Mikleo sighed, holding him up. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I have a few ideas,” Sorey said, grinning.

Mikleo narrowed his eyes. “Just get in the bed.”

Sorey sat on the bed and gave his thigh a pat. Mikleo groaned and sat on his lap as if it was a chore. Once Sorey had his his arms around him, and their bodies were skin to skin, Mikleo's indignation melted away into Sorey's warmth. He traced his fingers under Sorey's jaw and around the edge of his ear. Mikleo thought,his face could be so beautiful when he wasn't making such a goofy expression.

Mikleo nuzzled his nose against Sorey's neck. He smelled like home.

“Kitty,” Sorey said.

“Shut up.”

Sorey lifted and then dropped him into the bed, following after. Mikleo smirked up at his grinning face as Sorey pinned him down. Sorey was smiling bright and lovely, but then his eyebrows furrowed and his lips curled downwards in concern. “We don't have to--” he started to say. “We don't need to. To do anything. You know. Anything?”

“Just do it. You know you want to.”

“I don't want to be the only one.”

Mikleo rest his palm against Sorey's cheek and slowly ran it over his ear and into his hair. “I want you, too.”

Sorey smiled and his eyes sparkled with a hint of joyful tears. “That makes me so happy,” he said, leaning his head close to Mikleo's face. “And, you couldn't look cuter than right now.”

Mikleo groaned. “Stop calling me cute.”

Sorey kissed him and that shut them both up.

Mikleo stopped fussing and allowed Sorey to push him gently into the pillow. It was a nice feeling, the pressure of Sorey's eagerness against his mouth. He was so excited, Mikleo could feel him trembling. He let his lips part. Sorey responded timidly, unused to Mikleo initiating this kind of contact, barely lapping at his lips. Mikleo smiled into the kiss and pet Sorey's cheek again to let him know it was all right. Sorey responded with all his passion, clumsy and sloppy. And for once, Mikleo didn't mind at all.

The fabric of his stockings brushed against the smooth skin of Sorey's thighs as he pulled away from Mikleo's mouth and began to kiss the line of his jaw and his neck with the same enthusiasm. Each kiss along his collar felt warmer than the last. Then Sorey began to nip at him and suckle, and lick. He felt a shiver swell up in him more with every touch.

When a few moments passed and Sorey hadn't pressed his mouth against his skin, he opened his eyes to find Sorey staring fondly at his body lying under him. Sorey ran a pointed finger down the center of Mikleo's chest. “Maybe you have gained some muscle after all,” he said, smiling.

Mikleo pouted. “Of course I have.”

“The way you scrunch your nose up,” Sorey laughed. But he stopped himself from calling Mikleo “cute” again. Instead, he traced that finger over his nipple, soft and pink against pale skin. “Hm.” He didn't seem to be getting the reaction he wanted. He leaned his head down and closed his lips around it, sucking as he pulled up. It came out of his mouth peaked like the tip of an ice cream cone. Mikleo sucked in a sharp breath.

Pleased with himself, Sorey repeated the action on the other side, and Mikleo exhaled his breath in a deep sigh.

“You seem to like that,” Sorey said with a grin, pressing his thigh against Mikleo's now very stiff erection. “I had no idea.”

“Shut up,” Mikleo said, and adjusted the cat ear band on his head.

“Don't be a mean kitty,” Sorey said with a shit-eating grin. “May I turn you over?”

Mikleo opened his mouth to retort, but stopped as he heard Sorey's request. The thought of where this would lead crashed over him like a wave. “Yes, please,” he said, and rolled over. He tucked his knees under himself and stretched his arms.

Sorey flushed bright red again, staring at his prone backside and the slope of his back. “Are you _trying_ to look more like a cat for me?”

“No!” Mikleo denied, and hugged his pillow. He did not pull away, because even with Sorey's teasing he _really_ wanted what was about to happen.

Sorey leaned down by the bed and found the pouch he'd discarded so hastily while taking off his pants. Within it was a vial of lotion concocted to make his trip through the desert more tolerable, although it had its other purposes.

He started by rubbing it on Mikleo's back, massaging those newly developed muscles. Despite his anticipation, Mikleo was tense, and let himself relax. Then Sorey began to knead his soft ass in both hands, and dug his fingers under the band of the stockings that hugged legs to squeeze his thighs. “You're so beautiful,” he said. “You're so...”

“I need you to hurry up,” Mikleo whimpered into the pillow.

“Can you ask me more cat-like?” Sorey teased him, but the tone of his voice betrayed how unsure he was even still.

Mikleo decided to humor him this time and desperately let out a mewl.

Sorey rubbed his back. “Good kitty.”

Mikleo's cheeks burned. If Sorey ever told anyone about this, he might kill him. But it felt so good when Sorey stroked his hand down his back. He'd humiliate himself for that. It felt so good.

It felt even better when Sorey's fingers pressed into him. Slowly at first, careful as he could be. Just the barest tip. Then more, up to the knuckle. He sucked in a breath as Sorey sunk his finger into him, then exhaled as he pulled it out. The action repeated, soon it wasn't enough. “Please more.”

Sorey began to plug two fingers into him, curled now, rubbing inside of him, searching for what Mikleo knew he needed. He let out a cry when Sorey found it. “There, there,” he whimpered, and arched his back when Sorey obliged, pressing against it and rubbing his fingers in circles inside of him. “Oh Sorey,” he moaned, and bucked his hips onto Sorey's fingers. Sorey grasped him tightly with his other hand and continued. “I need you now, I want it to be you.”

Sorey leaned over him and kissed his back. No cheeky cat requests this time. “Okay,” he said.

Mikleo felt him grasp his hips in both hands and pull him close. He strangled the pillow in his arms as Sorey lubed up his cock and pressed it against his ass. So needy, he wanted to push himself down onto it, but bit his lower lip and found his patience. Sorey was gentle and painstakingly careful.

Soon he was inside and Mikleo could feel the mass of him filling him up. “Sorey,” he said again, and again as Sorey withdrew.

Sorey groaned and Mikleo could feel him twitching. “That's so good,” he said. “Mikleo.”

Mikleo began to pant and moan with each thrust Sorey pushed into him, soft and slow at first. Soon he was pressing up against the right spot again, and Mikleo's toes curled tight as he cried out.

Then with more momentum Sorey rocked against him, until his ass was slapping against his thighs. “Oh, Mikleo,” he heard Sorey crying back to him in a ragged voice. “I love you. _I love you_.” And the words melted together until they were unintelligible.

He felt Sorey slow down and almost screamed in frustration, then Sorey's arm was around his waist. He pulled him up on his knees and held him, back to his chest. Mikleo leaned back against him, keeping his back arched just enough to hold him at that wonderful angle. From here, he could see them in the vanity mirror. He could see his own pink flesh peeking out from those black stockings and Sorey's eyes blown dark in arousal, his hair disheveled from Mikleo running his hands through it.

He watched in their reflection as Sorey took his cock in hand. So wild with his own sensations, his hand was clumsy and pumped him without any rhythm. But it was enough. Mikleo felt himself peaking, a warm glow in his belly.

“Come while I'm inside you,” Sorey said, raspy in his ear. “That's what I want.”

Mikleo couldn't answer, but the affirmative would come soon enough. Sorey lifted him up and down on his cock with one arm, and stroked him wildly with the other. He groaned so loudly as he came, clenching down harder than he'd meant to on Sorey. White stained his stomach and his leggings.

Sorey grasped him, squeezed him so hard and pushed so deep that it hurt, but he didn't want him to stop. He came while Mikleo was still riding it out, making him warm and full inside. He kept thrusting until it passed, cock dripping. Mikleo didn't want it to be over already, but he was too overwhelmed in the afterglow to miss it yet.

Sorey scooped him up and laid him down against the pillows again, rolling on top of him, kissing him again and again. “Thank you,” he said between smacks of his lips against Mikleo's cheeks. “That was so good, it's never been like that before and it was _amazing_.”

“I enjoyed it too you know,” Mikleo said, trying to calm Sorey down by gently stroking the side of his face. “You don't have to say thank you for stuff like that.”

Sorey settled in and hugged Mikleo to him. Now that that wonderful, fuzzy, floating feeling was wearing off, Mikleo started to become aware of the fact they were lying in their own stickiness and that the door was probably not locked. He attempted to move but Sorey pulled him back, arms around him like a vice.

“Not yet,” he said. “This doesn't happen very often, so just... not yet, okay?”

Mikeo relaxed, and soon he was glad that Sorey had stopped him. Lying there in the soft bed with Sorey's warmth at his side, their noses pressed into each other's cheeks. He wished he could fall asleep like that, but the cleanliness and the door were still issues. After a few minutes passed, he sat up.

“We need to put our clothes back on before the others get bored looking around and pop back into your head without any warning.”

“Oh,all right,” Sorey groaned and let him go.

Mikleo pulled the stockings that remained of his costume off his legs, and began to put his usual pants and jacket back on. Sorey did the same, and joined him in front of the mirror. He hugged him from behind. Mikleo blushed again, remembering what he'd seen in it.

“You forgot these,” Sorey said, and pulled the cat ear headband away from his head.

“Oh!” Mikleo laughed. “That would have been embarrassing.”

“You should keep these.”

“Fine, I'll stash them away. Just for you.”

Sorey grinned. He swayed back and forth as he held Mikleo in his arms, rocking him. “Mikleo, don't go away tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to sleep in the bed with you tonight. After this, just being inside with the others isn't enough.”

Mikleo paused. He wanted that as well, but they wouldn't have any privacy once the others came back. “But the others will be inside you,” he said. “Are you ready to deal with that level of teasing?”

“I'll tell them all to shut up, he replied, and kissed Mikleo on his cheek. “I'll punish them! I can do that because I'm the shepherd, you know.”

“No, you really can't.”

“Well, it can't be more embarrassing than the cat costume, right?”

Mikleo looked at them both smiling in the mirror. He was right. It couldn't be.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that was the random fic about catboy Mikleo. I ADDED THE SMUT CHAPTER.


End file.
